


A Halloween tale

by smhfiction



Series: The Chance Series [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Family time, Fluffy, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: Miranda has the kids for Halloween while Andrea is on a business trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read A chance encounter you really don't have to to understand what's going on in this story, but it would explain a few things. 
> 
> Just a glimpse into the Priestly household. I plan on writing these one-shots for different holidays and whatever pops in my head. This was just a fun little piece told from Miranda's POV.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Miranda hummed and piled the last pancake on the plate and turned around stopping short when all three of her children were standing by the island, staring at her. Cassidy held Michael in her arms and Caroline was leaning against the counter.

She kept an eye on them as she set the plate on the island, then held out her arms for her four-year-old son. He went willingly into her arms and she snuggled him close before sitting him in his chair.

He was a bit small for his age and had a bit of hearing loss in his right ear, but had been fitted for a hearing aid as soon as was able. As he grew older a few issues started to arise from him being born premature but nothing they couldn't handle.

His blond hair hung in curls around his head and Andrea had mentioned more than once that they should cut it, but both Michael and Miranda had vetoed her. Miranda was trying to get him out of the habit of fiddling with his glasses, but so far nothing she tried had worked. She wasn’t to concerned, though, he was a smart boy.

“Dig in everyone.” She cut up Michael’s pancakes and smiled as they all dug in. The only thing that would have made it better was if Andrea was with them.

“When’s Mama coming home?” Michael asked, smearing a bit of syrup on his cheek.

Miranda leaned next to him and wiped his cheek off. Andrea had left three days ago for a conference in Washington D.C. for a story she was working on. She was supposed to be back today, but had called last night and told them she didn’t think she would be able to make it.

It was Halloween and Andrea was supposed to spend the day with Michael, then after the girls got out of school they would go to a party their friends were throwing and her and Andrea would take Michael trick or treating.

As it stood now, Michael would have to go to work with her. She’d already informed everyone at Runway she would only be staying half a day and that anyone her son laid eyes on better have a treat to give him if he asked them for one.

There was no way she would make this day any harder for him than it already was. “She should be back tomorrow, Sweetheart.” She turned to Caroline and Cassidy. “Eat up, you’ll be leaving in fifteen minutes.”

“We’re good.”

“Ready, ready.” Cassidy pulled something from her bag and laid it on the island after everybody was finished. “Mickey asked us for help yesterday with a project and this is what we completed.”

He hopped in his chair. “Mommy, will you wear it today? Please.”

Miranda eyed the cotton t-shirt and held back a grimace, but the uncertainty on her son’s face told her that no matter what was on that shirt or how uncomfortable it was, she would wear it all day with a smile on her face. “Of course I’ll wear it.”

“Mom,” Caroline said, but Miranda waved her off.

She tilted his chin up. “Be good for your sisters while I change. Cassidy clean up.” Miranda picked up the shirt and made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom. She slipped out of her skirt and put on a pair of black Carolina Herrera trousers, slipped her five inch Prada’s back on, then unbuttoned her shirt and let it slid down her arms. She eyed the shirt then unfolded it and closed her eyes.

Andrea was right all those years ago. Michael had her wrapped around his finger and there wasn’t a thing she would do to change it. On the front of the shirt was a pumpkin finger painted in orange and underneath that was the words: To Mommy, Love Michael. She assumed the glitter covering the pumpkin was probably courtesy of Caroline and Cassidy.

She smoothed the shirt out then slipped it on. She would make sure that after she took it off, it was dry cleaned then put in the safe so nothing happened to it. She switched out her pearls for a gold necklace. It paired better with the orange of the pumpkin.

She was halfway down the stairs when the girls stepped out of the kitchen with Michael right behind them. “Girls don’t forget Michael and I will pick you up from school and drop you off at your friend’s house before we go trick or treating.”

“We know.” Cassidy grinned then kissed her on the cheek.

“Bye mom,” Caroline shouted at her.

Miranda stepped up next to him and patted him on the head when he wrapped his arms around her leg.

“Mommy, can I wear my costume to work with you.”

“Of course you can. Let’s hurry. Rick will be here in ten minutes to pick us up.” Miranda had been disappointed when Roy decided to retire, but Rick had worked out better then she had expected and Michael liked him.

Michael had decided he wanted to be batman again this year, and Miranda had commissioned his suit. He grinned as he got dressed and Miranda clipped his cape on and helped him with his mask. “How does that feel?”

“Good. It’s comfortable.”

“Not too hot?”

“No, but I don’t want to wear my mask right now.”

Miranda held the mask in her hand. “Grab your bucket and we’ll get going.” At the door, she grabbed both of their jacket’s. It was supposed to be nice, but one could never be to prepared. She picked up the Book, while helping him put his backpack on and then proceeded to the car where Rick already had the door open for them.

“Good morning, Miranda. Batman.”

Michael giggled and held out his bucket. “Trick or treat.”

Miranda arched her brow at her son’s words and grinned when Rick dropped a handful of individually wrapped Twizzlers into his bucket. Miranda settled into the seat next to her son.

“Here, Mommy.”

Miranda accepted two of the Twizzlers he handed her and slipped them in her purse. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He slid next to her and she clipped his seat beat on then ran her fingers through his hair. Five years ago if someone would have told her this was her life, she would have laughed in their face, but now, she would do everything within her power to make sure it stayed exactly the way it was.

“I love you.”

She kissed the top of his head. “I love you, too.”

Miranda stepped out of the car when it stopped and helped Michael out and without even her asking, he slipped his hand into hers and they walked into Elise Clarke.

Miranda decided not to wear her sunglasses giving anyone that dared to sneer there nose at her shirt a look that would disintegrate them on the spot. The few people that did look at her shirt, only smiled, then turned away.

“Mommy.” Miranda stopped in the middle of the lobby and she bit back a grin when it seemed like everyone slowed down around her.

“Yes, Michael.”

“Can I ask Jim for something.”

Jim was the security guard that Michael had taking a liking to. “Of course.” They made their way to him and he smiled when Michael said trick or treat and he handed him full size Kit-Kat, then tipped his hat to him. “Have a good day, Sir.”

“You to, Jim.” He grabbed Miranda’s hand again and soon they were on the elevator and headed to Runway.

As soon as the stepped out, Marge, her assistant of the last two years, was waiting for her. Miranda sprouted off a list of things that needed to be done and stopped periodically so Michael could ask different people trick or treat. She hadn’t expected everyone to give him full size snacks and by this point they hadn’t even made it to her office yet and his bucket was almost full.

She dropped her purse on Carrie, her second assistants desk, and let Michael run into her office and settle himself down at the desk she had made especially for him when he visited her at the office. She stood rim-rod straight as Carrie stared at her shirt.

“My daughter made me a shirt like that too.” Then quickly shut up when she realized she had actually said something to her boss. “I mean.”

“Quite the artist is she?”

“Yes.” She gulped.

“Next time your daughter makes you something. Wear it. They’re only young once.” Miranda left a stunned Carrie and Marge at their desks. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of Michael at his desk and sent it to Andrea.

At ten o’clock, Irv walked into her office without asking or calling down first.

“Hello, Mr. Ravitz,” Michael said.

“Hello, my boy. My grandson is going to be dressed as Superman today.”

“That’s a good choice. I like Batman.”

Miranda watched with mild amusement as Irv and her son talked about the finer points of superheroes.

They still didn’t like each other, but had come to sort of an agreement over the years. She looked up when Irv approached her desk. Without him asking, she picked up the budget and handed it to him. He nodded at her and was about to walk out when he turned back and pointed at her shirt then walked back to her and spoke low enough that only she could hear him.

“See, that’s one of the reasons I can’t hate you. You obviously love your son and I can respect that.”

“Irv, you have a good day.” As he walked out, she shook her head and called Michael to her. “What did he give you?”

Michael dug in his bucket and pulled out a baggie filled with mini Reese’s. “Do you want one?”

She ran his hand down his cheek. “No, Sweetheart.”

“She might not want one, but I do.” They both whipped their heads around when Andrea spoke from the doorway.

“Mama.” Miranda grabbed his bucket before it could hit the floor and stood up.

Andrea swept him up in her arms and placed a dozen kisses on his face before sitting him back down. “Let me have a look at you. Wow. You really are Batman.”

“My mask.” He ran back to Miranda who already had it out and waiting for him and helped him put it on. He then posed.

Andrea laughed and took out her phone taking several photos. “Let me get one of you and Mom.” Miranda knelt down next to him and allowed Andrea to take as many photos as she wanted. “All done.”

Miranda stood up and slipped her arms around her wife, hugging her tight. “I’ll be right back.”

Two years ago when Miranda had finally worked up the nerve, with the girls help, to ask Andrea to marry her, she knew she wouldn’t say no, but it was still the scariest thing she had ever done.

"Marge,” Miranda said poking her head out of her office. “I will be leaving shortly, shuffle, cancel, whatever you have to do to the rest of my schedule. You both can leave at two today. That’s all.” She grinned at Andrea as she heard Marge mumble behind her.

“Stop there.” Miranda rolled her eyes but allowed Andrea to take several pictures of her. “I really like that shirt. Especially the glitter.”

“Yes. He is quite talented.”

Andy crossed her arms across her chest. “Miranda, you will never say no to him.”

“That’s not true,” Michael piped up. “She told me I couldn’t have a puppy.”

“See.”

“But,” he hopped up. “She did tell me…”

“Michael,” Miranda said.

“No. no, Miranda let your son talk.” Andrea knelt down next to him. “What did mommy say?”

“She said I could get a cat. A cat, Mom.” His little body was vibrating.

“And when are we supposed to be getting this cat?”

“We are going to the shelter tomorrow,” Miranda said. “Michael gather your things. Since Mama is early we can all go out to lunch together.” Miranda slipped her arms around Andrea. “I am so glad you were able to get away early.”

“I wasn’t going to miss this.” She kissed her on the cheek. “You smell good.”

Miranda laughed and peeked her on the lips. “You always say that.”

“Because it’s true.”

Miranda accepted her purse and Andrea carried her bag plus Michaels as they made their way to the elevator. Miranda rolled her eyes as Andrea stuck her hand in Michaels bucket and pulled out a mini Snickers and popped it in her mouth.

After swallowing, she looked down at her son. “So, Mickey. Have you thought of a name for your cat?”

“Mommy said it might already have a name.”

Miranda gave her the look. “Really, Andrea. We don’t want to take the poor creatures identity away.”

“I guess you two have thought about this a lot.”

Michael nodded. “Cass and Caro helped me pick out a place for the litter pans and stuff.”

Miranda cringed. “Michael.”

“Sorry.” He scrunched up his nose. “Litter pans, toys, food, and other things.”

“Very good.”

As they were walking out of the elevator, Andrea stopped short. “Wait a minute.”

Miranda turned around with Michaels hand firmly in hers. “Yes.”

“Litter pans?”

“Of course, Andrea. Do keep up. When they found out Michael was getting a cat, they wanted one too.”

“So were getting two cats?”

“Do we have two children?”

“Three cats. Good grief. I’ve only been gone three days.” They walked to the car where Rick was waiting for them. After they were piled inside Andrea spoke again. “Three cats? Really?”

“It will be great.”

“Our son has spoken.” Miranda accepted the Hershey Kiss Michael handed her and slipped it in her purse. “Yes, well. How could I say no to them? They haven’t had a pet since Patricia passed away. Andrea,” she sighed. “They looked at me with those sad faces.”

Andrea laughed. “If anyone could see you now. You’re such a mush ball.”

“Nonsense.” Miranda smiled and squeezed Andreas hand. “Besides, I have a surprise for you waiting at home.”

Andrea bit her lip. “Oh, really.”

“It’s only fair if the kids get a treat, you should to.”

“What if I choose trick?”

“I don’t think you’ll be disappointed either way.”

“Of that I have no doubt.”

Even after being with her for almost five years Andrea still took her breath away. She shook her head when the car stopped. “Ready for lunch?”

“Yes. Is my mask on?”

Miranda adjusted his mask. “Perfect.” She kissed him on the head and looked at her wife. “I’m not sure how I got so lucky?”

“I don’t know about that. I think we’re pretty lucky too.”

Miranda followed her wife and son into the restaurant and pulled out her phone when it beeped alerting her to a new text message. In it Caroline and Cassidy had their faces pressed together smiling at the camera. The words _we love you_ were printed underneath it. She tucked her phone away and focused on her family. Life got sweeter with every day.


End file.
